


Standing Here

by craftyns99



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftyns99/pseuds/craftyns99
Summary: A quick oneshot that was inspired by the beginning of Running To Stand Still. In Haley's POV





	Standing Here

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot came to me as I watched the episode Running To Stand Still. I thought I'll try writing something regarding a different character. This is in Haley's POV. Originally posted on FF

I walked up the stairs with a smile on my face. I was happy and nothing could shake it, or so I thought. The minute I opened the bathroom door, my whole world came crashing down. The smile quickly disappeared but that was the least of my problems.

"This is not… this." The nerve of those words passing his lips infuriated me. How does it look when you see your husband-dripping wet from a shower, with the nanny? The happiness I was feeling, not too long ago, dissipated and was taken over by anger, disappointment and disgust.

I wanted to slap her so I did. I slapped her a couple of more times and it felt good. It didn't take the pain away, but at least it was a start. The anger was boiling inside and I could feel a red mist brewing. She had the nerve to say something and that is when I completely lost it. I grabbed her hair and pulled her out of the bathroom. I just wanted her out of my house, no matter what she was or wasn't wearing.

Nathan followed us out, trying to get me to calm down. Even though I'm sure it wasn't his intention, it just felt like he was defending her, no matter what we was actually saying. I grabbed her arm also, yanking her down the stairs. She was trying to get out from under my grip and she managed to push me away and I fell into the wall.

She decided to open her mouth, "Nathan loves me." I quickly step back up to her and without thinking about anything else, my hand reaches for the nearest thing on the table beside me, and I hit her with it. She falls to the ground. I see blood and I hold my hands up to my face, dropping the remains of what I hit her with.

"Haley, what have you done?" My mouth was wide open but no sound was coming out. I can't believe how angry I was for doing something like this. I'm expecting her to get up but she doesn't. Nathan kneels beside her and checks her pulse. He turns to me and I see the look on his face that horrifies me. "She's dead."

Panic completely sets in but before I can fully react, I hear another voice. "Mum, dad. Why is nanny Carrie lying down with blood everywhere?"

I jolt out of bed, in shock, completely covered in sweat. I'm breathing heavily as I try to calm myself down. 'It was just a dream.' I thought to myself. A sense of relief was over me. The realisation of my life can be summed up when I look over to the other side of the bed. Though I might not have killed Carrie, Nathan isn't sleeping in my bed.


End file.
